Lost Souls
by RJ Ace
Summary: "What is it? Did TImmy Fall down a well?" an older man said jokingly. A small kid just nodded, "But that's exactly what happened!" That was 11 years ago, now that small child has grown, one night, he stops by the well to pay his respects, but an Unexpected solar eclipse will change the boy's life forever. Rated M for Reference, Language and Blood and future Plotz
1. Explaination

_**Me: Hey What's up Guys? I'm here to introduce you to 2 of my helpers, who will more than l;ikely make cameo appearances in all of my future stories, First off is River: He's the Most OVERPOWERED Sonuva-**_

_**River: AHem! Language**_

_**Me: What? o-o This story is marked down as Mature because of the plotz I have planned for our 2 main characters in this story.**_

_**River: o_o WOW! SPOILER ALERT!**_

_**Me: Too late, and Besides, I never said any specifics so get off my case. anyways, he's my most overpowered character I have ever made, and an extreme babe magnet, so yeah, that's a thing. River Honors?**_

_**River: Its a Pleasure, and why do I have to do the next introduction?**_

_**Me: Because you are my SLAVE! and I asked you to so PWEASE?**_

_**River: I don't swing that way dude, and I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!**_

_**Rin: These 2 are taking too long so I'll introduce myself. My name is Rin, my gender changes from story to story, but I always look the same no what.**_

_**Me: . Yeah Rin's very Androgynous, and River will always use female pronouns to refer to 'im. and I will ussually refer to Rin by the gender he is in his appearance in the story, this time Rin's a guy.**_

_**River: We are gonna confuse the readers with Rin's gender keheheheh**_

_***SMACK!***_

_**Rin: -_-'**_

_**Me: o-o ANYWAYS! This story is based off of a Nuzlocke I decided to do, so yeah, that's a thing.**_

_**Rin: There are Rules and they are as Follows:**_

* * *

_**Rule 1(and all subsequent clauses) **_

_**Must catch the first pokemon encountered in the route only, but there are a few exceptions: these would be:**_

_**Dupes, cannot catch duplicate pokemon, this includes All evolutions.**_

**_Shiny pokemon (Me: IF I AM GIVEN A SHINY, THEN I WON'T LET MY LUCK GO TO WASTE! except for the Rede Gyrados that's pretty much HANDED to anyone who plays the game.)_**

_**Given Pokemon, Given pokemon will only count for 2 reasons: 1 They will count if given in a city, or they will be boxed as soon as possible, and used only as replacements for dead pokemon, if given in a route.**_

* * *

_**Rule 2(NO EXCEPTIONS)**_

_**If a Pokemon faints, its dead, and must be boxed as soon as possible.**_

_**A Black out/White out, will count as a game over, (Me: there is still a chance for this since I have not turned to game since I beat the first Gym Leader)**_

* * *

_**Rule 3: **_

**_All Pokemon have names, (Me: This rule is just here for fun, I like naming things!)_**

* * *

_**Me: And that's all the rules, Simple no?**_

_**River: I will give a breif explanation on what we are actually doing here:**_

* * *

_**So, What we have done is this: In the actual game, RJ is using the female player model, who we named: Shiri, however, in the story the main character is someone who is traveling with Shiri, an OC by the name of Dallas. The Rival for this has history with Dallas, and this will be explained over the course of the story. As for the rules of the Nuzlocke, we are gonna explain them in a logical manner that makes sense without needing to be elaborated on, though RJ will elaborate on these things so he can make sure we have decently sized chapters, as his main worry with this story is his word count, as he has stated in The Same, and Another Me: He has trouble with making longer chapters.**_

* * *

_**Rin: Speaking of Another Me...**_

_**Me: AGH! ANOTHER ME IS ON HIATUS BECAUSE I AM NOT SATISFIED WITH MY COMBAT SCENES! .**_

_**River: Well that's enough with Explainations, the true story will start in the next chapter, HAVE A NICE DAY EVERYONE!**_


	2. Prolouge

**River: Well we didn't wait long long now did we?**

**Rin, yeah you posted our rambling like what? 3 Minutes ago?**

**Me: Shaddup! I've been wanting to put this up on fanfiction for a long while now dammit!**

**Rin: Yeah like a month...**

**Me: SHADDUP T.T**

* * *

As the full moon reaches the peak of its trek across the clear country, night sky, a young boy walks down the street leading to a large building guarded by a gate, and just in front of that gate, there is a well. The Boy walks up to the well, and looks down inside. His silver hair blows gently in the wind. His open white jacket sways back and forth in rhythm to his silver locks. He black jeans fall loosely around his boots. He closes his ruby red eyes and remembers that there are things that should not be found out, but he wonders, he wonders how it could have happened. Slowly the ground around him starts to glow red as a total eclipse of the moon shines down upon him. Before his mind could process what was happening to him, he finds himself falling down the well. Someone had pushed him in or, at the very least, that was the logical answer. He braces himself for the worst but splashes into the water safely.

His mind races, this well should've been dried up ages ago. How did he send up splashing down and why was he so deep his hair was standing up and still wasn't touching the surface. He felt his conscience fade. _"This is it, this is death." _The boy thought silently, as his eyes grew heavy and eventually he blacked out.

The boy's eyes shoot open and he immediately realizes he's alive, and more importantly, dry. He stood up, he was in his Black sleeveless shirt, and his jacket was hanging up on a rack near a wall. He looked around, this wasn't his house. An older woman walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumps slightly at the sudden touch.

"My my, I seem to have startled you." She smiled at him, and he looked even more confused. "And before you start asking questions: You can call me Mrs. Elm. And! We are in mine and my husband's house, in the upstairs portion of his Laboratory."

"Um... ok, I suppose this is where you ask me my name?" the boy's voice was somewhat deep, but did not quite seem like he was fully out of puberty.

"I already know your name, Dallas." The Boy sighed.

"You saw my I.D.?" The woman nodded, but then hesitated a bit.

"But I must ask, where is this... 'Arizona?' I have not heard of a region like that before!"

"Um, where are we? I mean broader spectrum than your house."

"New Bark Town, Johto Region."

"… Never heard of it."

"Well then, this is going take a while isn't it?"

"Probably."

"Why don't you go downstairs and meet my husband? It'll certainly get you more acquainted with your new surroundings then sitting here talking to me." He grabbed his jacket and threw it on over his shirt. The Jacket had some blue colored artificial fur around the edge of the hood, and a pair of blue and white cat ears on the top of it as well.

Dallas walked to the door, then looked back at Mrs. Elm. "Thank you for taking care of me while I was unconscious." With that he opened the door and walked out. He looked around to find that the stairs leading down were actually outside. He slid down the guard rail for about half the way then swung his legs around and dropped off the outside. He walked around the house and found himself face to face with what looked to him as a blue beach ball with a tail and ears, flying at him. He hit the ground with a thud and this strange creature clinging to his face.

"AH! MARILL!" A Young Boy's voice called out angrily. The boy ran up to the crumpled heap of a boy about his age with a living beach ball stuck to his face. "Marill! Come on! The Professor is waiting for us!" The creature let go and jumped onto the boy's shoulder as he shook his head, and ran off, waving back at the Dallas, still on the ground. A girl wearing a red t-shirt and overalls walked up to him and extended her hand. He couldn't make out much of her features as the sun was behind her casting a glare on his eyes, but he could tell it was a girl by the way she stood and bent over. Dallas graciously accepted the help, and as he stood up, he could start to make out what she looked like, and for a second, she looked like she had a halo around her.

Her face was small, but she smiled very brightly. Her eyes were a soothing green, and her hair was brown and cut short. She was about half a foot shorter than Dallas. "Um… thanks." He said sleepily.

She giggled, "No Problem, My name's Shiri! And That Boy was Ethan."

"My name's Dallas… and what was that 'Marill' thing?"

"It's a Pokemon native to the Johto region."

"Ok… sorry for playing 20 questions here... but… What's a pokemon?"

"You're joking right?" The boy shook his head. "Hold up… Are you that boy that we found washed up on shore this morning?"

"Washed up…?"

Shiri pointed to the lake behind them, "Yeah, we found you washed up on shore right around there… I didn't tell the others, but I think… I might've saw you fall out of the sky."

"Well the last thing I remember was falling down a well infront of my old man's place…" he trailed off, and thumped her fist against her other hand's open palm.

"I think… you might've fallen from YOUR world, a world without Pokemon, to THIS world, one where Pokemon exist!"

"That seems a bit farfetched, don't you think?"

"This is a world where there are flying whales that can fire lasers."

"Point taken… wait… WHAT!"

"Well I was on my way to get my first pokemon from the professor, why don't you come along with me?" She smiled and he glanced away.

"Maybe the Professor knows something about this that we don't." The girl in front of him laughed and grabbed Dallas's hand, then drug him all the way inside the professor's lab. As the door shut behind him, he thought silently. "_What have I gotten myself into now_?"


End file.
